


Fatal Optimist

by amostprofoundquiet



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fan Comics, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amostprofoundquiet/pseuds/amostprofoundquiet
Summary: Everything seems to have finally settled down in Arendelle. Life has never been better for Anna and Elsa. When unearthly events start unfolding, Anna and Elsa must seek out the answers lest the unknown swallows them whole. (Ignore the word count. This is a comic so it will contain images)
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	1. Early Mourning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I'm able to restart the comic I have wanted to do after I stopped almost four years ago. I've had this idea festering for years and I finally am in a place where I know where the majority of the story will go.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Frozen 2. Disney does. I also do not own the song Early Mourning by Alesana.(This will be the only non-disney song that will be actually sung by the characters.)
> 
> This will follow events of Frozen 2 to an extant then it will diverge by the end of the first arc. This is also heavily inspired by Shounen manga so there will be plenty of action scenes. I'm still experimenting with the art style and I apologize ahead of time for any awkwardness and the lack of backgrounds. Hopefully with time I am able to produce better quality and my skills, hopefully, improve.
> 
> This should be readable on both desktop and mobile. Please let me know if there are any weird formatting issues or if any pages are not displaying properly.
> 
> Finally, since this takes place in canon universe, STORY WILL CONTAIN INCEST!!!!!!! This is your warning for those who don't like it.

<\---------- READS FROM RIGHT TO LEFT <\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters won't be this long. The standard length I'm shooting for each chapter is 18 pages. Since it takes me forever to do the script, layouts, ink, and other formatting stuff chapters will update monthly. I'm aiming to be at least one chapter ahead when I post a new one. That way updates will be consistent. This story will continue so long as I have the motivation for it. This is really special to me so the drive will be there for at least a while.  
> Thank you to those who are giving this story a look. Happy to have you along if you stay. This is going to be a long one.


	2. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that this is based/inspired by the song Fatal Optimist by Alesana. I love the song title, so I really wanted to use it as this story's title.They are my favorite bad, so some of their songs might be inspiration for a future chapter. The song is a bit spoilery so be warned should anyone decide to listen to it.(There is also screaming for those who don't like that.)

<\---------- READS FROM RIGHT TO LEFT <\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kristoff...is unnecessarily...difficult to draw. Probably due to how little I draw him.  
> I also realized why some of the angles of faces looked weird to me. I didn't give them a jaw lol. I'm still tweaking the designs so that I'm satisfied with the them, but also trying not make them too complicated that it takes forever to draw.


	3. Continuing The Day

<\----------READS FROM RIGHT TO LEFT<\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This month was super busy at work. Didn't get much done as I wanted. Luckily I was able to finish the chapter, but with how busy it was I fell behind on my preferred schedule.  
> As a result, there won't be a chapter in June. I'll use June as a buffer month to get the next chapter done for July, and some future chapters planned out.


	4. Preparations

<\----------READS FROM RIGHT TO LEFT<\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a different approach in planning this chapter. The method sucked and it took me forever to finish. I'm still trying to get into a good flow, so I can make chapters faster. Because of this, and real life stuff, chapters are going to come slower. That and I also want to do daily drawings to improve with consistency and speed.
> 
> Only a couple of more chapters till the plot starts to pick up more. I'm super excited and I only wish I could draw faster.  
> Until Next time.


End file.
